


Love The Body

by thehopelesswriter



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Foreplay, Insecurity, Smut, anxiety talk, looong foreplaaay, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: The reader had her first child with her husband Chris. With pregnancy, her body’s changed and she isn’t comfortable with being intimate with her husband. Will Chris be able to change her mind?





	Love The Body

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! x

It was already late when you came home from dinner. The fancy restaurant Chris took you to was the best kind of relaxation you’ve gotten since the little one was born. 

That bundle of joy was everything you and Chris have wished for and you couldn’t be happier, but sometimes you just needed to switch off. It’s been months since you and your husband got a chance to do something romantic. Plus after he came back from Mars, you didn’t get a lot of time to enjoy each other much considering nine months later, a baby of yours was born. 

The black long sleeveless dress was loose on your body, reaching to your mid thighs. A small gold necklace with a gold crescent moon hung on your neck which was covered with the dress which had a high neckline. 

Chris was currently checking on the baby, making sure everything was okay, as you stood in front of the mirror, taking off your earrings. A pair of strong hands sneaked around you, landing on your hips. A gold ring was on his ring finger, the similar one to yours. 

“You look beautiful today,” his blue eyes met yours through the mirror as he pushed your hair to the side, revealing more skin, “You always look beautiful.”

A heat washed over your cheeks as you felt Chris’ soft lips on you, planting sweet kisses all the way up to your jaw. Automatically, you tilted your head to the side, giving you more access as your eyes stayed connected with his. 

“You don’t look bad yourself, Mr Beck,” you murmured back, enjoying the feeling. His smile grew against your skin as he bit you ever so gently, his hands moving lower and going under your dress, softly tracing his fingers on your exposed thighs.

That was the moment your eyes widened and you pulled away, swiftly reaching for the towel hanging on the chair next to you. 

“I’ll take a shower, be right back,” you said quickly, already heading to the bathroom before he stopped you, his fingers wrapping around your elbow. 

“What’s wrong?” his brows furrowed, a confused look on his handsome face, “I thought you wanted it.” 

The look in his eyes almost hypnotized you as you stared at him, getting lost in how bright the blue color shone in the glow of the lamp. The shadows danced on his skin, making his features even sharper. You needed to blink just to be sure this was really no dream and this man was really yours the same way you were his. 

“I changed my mind, sorry,” you mumbled, turning around again. 

“Something’s wrong, babe,” he pulled you to him, taking the towel from your hand and leading you towards the bed. Without a resistance, you followed. He was your husband after all. The man who promised to love you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in happiness as well as in sadness. And he knew you damn well too. There was nothing you could hide from him and you knew this time would come eventually. He’s a man with needs after all. 

Almost soundlessly, you both sat on the fluffy bed, the white sheets pushed to the side. Chris’ hands took one of yours in his, bringing them on his lap and drawing small circles on the top of your hand. 

“So you gonna tell me, love?” he raised his brow, a small reassuring smile on his pinkish lips. For a second, the room went silent. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip as you stared at him, taking in the way he looked. How the wrinkles around his eyes made his face even more pretty than he was all those years back, how the stubble made his jaw appear more chiselled and thinner and how the baby blue dress shirt made his eyes even brighter, bluer than ever. 

“I just,” you looked down nervously, “I don’t...I don’t know how to say it, Chris.”

“Just say it, I’ll take anything,” he assured you.

With a deep breath, you blurred out: “I don’t like the way I look.”

After that, another moment of silence came as Chris stared at you with disbelief written over his face.

“Why? You look amazing, Y/N,” he asked, his hand stroking your cheek. You subconsciously leaned into his touch, closing your eyes.

“I don’t look the same. My body’s different. There are marks on it and this,” you mumbled, grabbing the pudgy belly you had ever since giving birth, the excess fat still there.

There was a small laugh which escaped Chris’ mouth as he watched you grabbed it and squeeze it. 

“And you really think I care about a little pudginess here and there?” he grabbed your hand and kiss your palm, his eyes connected with yours, “I adore it like I adore you.”

A small smile formed on your lips as Chris continued saying all those things to you. He didn’t stop kissing you as well, his lips slowly going up your to your shoulder and to your neck, slowly biting the sensitive skin there. 

“You gave me the best gift anyone could and I’m forever thankful for both you and the little one, love,” he mumbled against your skin. Your body relaxed under his caring touches, the feeling of his soft lips and hand drawing patterns on your thigh made you sigh.

“How ‘bout you relax, hm? I want to make you feel the love you deserve.”

With a quiet moan as he sucked at your sweet spot, you nodded. This was all he needed to grab you under your knees, lifting you up like you were a feather and getting you further onto the bed. His lips moved from your neck to your jawline, kissing its way towards your lips as he hovered above you. 

Your hands made its way in his hair, tangling and tugging as he kissed you sweetly, taking his time. His tongue danced with yours in a slow dance. His weight was supported by his arm which was next to your head, the other on your thigh.

Without much thinking, you lifted your hips as you felt him lifting your dress further up and taking it off over your head, leaving you in a pair of black underwear. Unintentionally, your hands moved to cover your belly but his hands were faster. He tangled your fingers with his, moving both your arms above your head. With that, his body laid a little on yours, his narrow hips trapping you under his weight.

Your lips never parted as he untangled one of his hand to unbutton his shirt. Not a second later, the shirt was thrown somewhere and his lips returned to your already swollen ones. 

His skin was warm against yours and you could feel every muscle on him. Your mind started to fill with a comparison of your body before and after again as you felt his strong muscles moved. However, as quickly as these thoughts came, they were gone as Chris’ free hand moved under your bra, resting on your ribs. 

His lips left yours as they traced your jawline before moving lower. He made sure no skin was missed as he kissed every inch of it on your neck, moving to your collarbones.

Nothing was hurried. Chris took his time with you. His hand gently massaging the skin under your breast as he kissed the exposed part of it which wasn’t covered by the bra cup. 

His name escaped your lips in a moan as he moved to unclip your bra from the front. A cold breeze washed over your naked breasts, making your nipples harden as Chris took one in his hand. The gentleness he showed you took your breath away. He touched you like you were made of porcelain, his touches light and full of love.

Chris’ other hand, which held yours ‘till this moment, moved down to support his weight better, resting next to your hip with his fingers gently running along your side. His other hand kneaded the flesh of your naked breast, playing with your nipple as his mouth began to work on the other one, making you whimper. 

Without much notice, you moved your hands in his fluffy and messy hair, tugging at the roots. As a result, he moaned against your nipple, sending a joint of pleasure right between your legs where you wanted him the most.

“So, so beautiful,” he mumbled against your skin, his lips kissing all over your breast, sometimes switching to nibbling. The whole body of yours was covered in goosebumps. 

His bulge became evident in his suit pants, his hips rolling into your thigh a little to release some of the friction, making you both moan. 

“Please,” a moan escaped your lips as more minutes passed and Chris was still concentrating on your breasts. Every inch of your chest had been kissed or nibbled...or both. He made sure not to miss even one inch, taking extra attention to the marks on your breasts from the time they got bigger during the pregnancy. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he kissed the last mark, looking up to you with his lips still on your skin. The steel blueness of his beautiful eyes stood up in the light of the lamp. The color reminded you of a mid-fall sky. 

You were completely frozen as your eyes remained connected to his. Chris was the first one to break the eye contact as he moved lower, his lips now in the middle of your torso. 

Enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on your body, you closed your eyes. The feeling of his hands made you shiver as they laid on your hip bones, his thumbs stroking the area were the bones would be outlined if it wasn’t for the access amount of baby fat.

His kisses moved even lower, kissing around your belly button as you squeezed your eyes, trying not to think about all the baby fat you had on. You didn’t realize how much you were gripping Chris’ hair before he pulled away from you, moving up so he would be at the same eye level.

“It’s okay, love,” he whispered, giving you a quick kiss as his hand stroked your hip, “you’re beautiful the way you are,” his eyes connected with your, a sincere love and adoration evident in the way he looked at you. 

“And if it makes you better. I think you look even better than before. I have something to grab onto now,” the smile he put on was wide, reaching his eyes and making his wrinkles appear as he squeezed your hip, making you laugh. 

“Chris,” you breathed out between the giggling. His bottom lip was sucked in, his teeth biting it as he stared at you, adoring the way your face looked when you were smiled. God, how he missed that face.

“You good?” he asked after a minute passed, patiently waiting for you to nod before he moved back down again, his lips kissing your marks around your hips where you carried your baby just eight weeks ago. 

“Remember that you’re beautiful,” he mumbled against your hip. With that, he gently bit into your underwear, looking at you with a smile as he moved down, pulling the last piece of clothing off. 

You laid completely exposed there, for your husband’s eyes only as he sat back, admiring the way you were sprawled on your shared bed, a few marks here and there reminding you both what a gift you gave him. 

His eyes made contact with yours for a moment. A hint of desire could be seen in his. Chris grabbed your ankle, lifting it to his face as he kissed your leg all the way to your knee before switching to the other leg.

Your eyes closed again, enjoying all the feelings he was giving you as you felt his lips on your thighs, slowly moving to the place you craved him the most. His breathed brushed over your clit, making you whimper, as he moved from one inner thigh to another, purposely missing your centre. 

your back arched and a series of moans and whimpers left your parted lips as he finally moved to your centre, pecking your clit before taking it in his mouth, sucking gently. One of his hand moved to your hip, holding you down as his other worked on you.

His fingers spread your folds, his fingers gathering the wetness before he ever so gently and slowly pushed one finger inside you, staying still while his lips worked on your clit. Both your hands were back in his hair again. His finger curled up inside you. Chris knew exactly what he was doing as you moaned his name, the pleasure overwhelming you after all those months without his touch. 

You felt him move his finger in and out of you for a moment, his lips never leaving your clit as he made you moan repeatedly. Soon enough, his finger was joined by another one, making you cry out in pleasure. 

“Oh my God,” the words left your hips separately between moans and gasps. Chris smiled against your centre.

It didn’t take long for you to feel the knot built up inside you and explode, making your back arch and your moans to grew louder as he worked you through your first orgasm of the night, making it even more intense. Goosebumps rose all over your body as the sensation washed over you.

After you caught your breath, Chris gently kissed both your inner thighs before moving up, kissing and nibbling his way up to your lips. His kisses could be felt everywhere. On your breasts, on your nipples, on your ribs and neck as well as your jaw and cheeks. 

“You feel good?” his cheeky smile appeared on his face as he hovered above you, his hands on either side of your head. You could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against your clit, making you moan whimper quietly from how sensitive you were. 

“Amazing,” you breathed out, feeling his lips on your jaw before moving to your lips. Chris’ kissed you slowly, his lips moving with yours in a slow but passionate kiss, putting all his love towards you in it. 

You could feel his arm stretching to the drawer, slowly opening it and taking something from it. Your hands moved from his neck to his hips, squeezing them as he continued his small thrusts and then opening them, helping him to strip the rest off. Both of you were now naked, your skin touching his as he stayed still, enjoying the feeling he didn’t have for months. 

His forehead was against yours. With a deep sigh, his eyes opened and looked right into yours as he said: “You are the prettiest when you’re like this, Y/N.”

“Like this?” 

“All naked and revealed. And all for my eyes only,” he kissed the tip of your nose, making you giggle. A tearing of the foil was heard before he put the condom on and rubbed the tip along your slit, collecting the wetness. 

A loud moan escaped your parted lips, as well as a gasp escaped his lips, as he slowly entered you, only a tip inside. Chris waited, kissing you all over your face and breasts as he took his time with you, making sure it wasn’t painful too much. It’d been months after all. 

When he was finally fully inside, he stilled. It was almost painful for him too to feel you like this after so long. He missed it. 

“Please,” you whimpered, your lips so close to his that when you talked, you brushed them against his. Chris quickly looked at you to make sure before his lips connected with yours. Finally, he started to move.

Gently thrusting into you, so softly like you were a porcelain toy. There was no hurry, no rush for that sweet peek as both of you enjoyed the feeling of each other. Every few thrusts, he would switch to rolling his hips, making you go crazy. 

You could feel him hitting that spot deep inside you that made you see stars. His lips were on your jaw, nibbling the skin there. Your hands moved on his neck and into his messy and sweaty hair. With a small tug, he raised his head and connected your kiss.

Everything was like in a small motion. His thrusts were gentle, caring. His touches soft and his kisses were filled with love and adoration it overwhelmed you. This was really the man you’ve married, you carried a child of and you love endlessly. 

Chris’ rhythm and tempo changed after a few minutes. A strong hand raised your leg, making you put it over his hips. The new angle made you moan even louder as his thrusts became deeper and quicker. 

You could feel him nearing his high as you felt the knot came back too. The next thing you knew, his hand could be felt on your clit just before you felt the knot explode, making you cry out his name as your back arched. 

Chris didn’t take long as well. His head was buried in the crook of your neck, softly biting the skin there as he tensed, a groan leaving his lips. 

Both of you laid there, still connected, as Chris took a few seconds to catch a breath. After all, he didn’t have any sexual contact with you for months, so it wasn’t surprising that his own orgasm was just slightly more intense. 

As you calmed down, he pulled out, throwing the used condom in a bin. The cold breeze you didn’t think about before returned as you laid naked in your bed so you quickly moved under the blankets. Chris soon joined you after he came back from the other side of the room.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked you. His arm was stretched so you could lay your head on it like it was a pillow. 

“Good, actually,” you nodded, kissing his bicep. Chris was watching you, taking in all the features on your face and how the shadows from the lamp danced on it.

“I love you.”

He was mesmerized by your beauty. Grateful for having you. Thankful for your patience with him when he’s out in space. You’ve always waited for him to come back. Never felt the desire to leave. And he was never filled with gratitude more.

You were his and he was yours. Showing you just how beautiful you were even after carrying a baby for nine months, taking care of that little one for two months now. Chris was an amazing father and you couldn’t wish for anyone better to be in your life like him.

You loved him. 


End file.
